Kiba and Hinata
by Kiba'sGirl10
Summary: The romance-friendship story of Kiba and Hinata
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**KIBA AND HINATA**

Namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Biasa dipanggil Kiba. Aku berasal dari Klan Inuzuka, dan aku tinggal di desa Konohagakure. Aku adalah seorang Leaf Ninja, dan aku sekarang ada di peringkat Chunin.

Aku mempunyai rekan seekor anjing ninja bernama Akamaru, dialah sahabatku sejak aku masih kecil. Ibuku lah yang memberikan Akamaru kepadaku, karena arti dari nama Inuzuka sendiri yaitu kumpulan anjing (INU : anjing). Maka, setiap anggota dari Klan Inuzuka harus mempunyai anjing milik mereka sendiri.

Di desa Konoha, aku tergabung dalam Tim 8, dan nama guruku adalah Kurenai. Tim-ku terdiri dari 3 orang, yaitu aku, Shino Aburame, dan seseorang yang kusukai, yaitu Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga. Dia berasal dari Klan Hyuuga, tepatnya dari golongan Souke. Hinata adalah seorang yang pemalu, namun dibalik sifatnya itu dia mempunyai kemampuan bertarung yang sangat hebat. Kupikir, dia adalah saudara dari saingan terberatku, Neji Hyuuga. Ya, mereka memang berasal dari Klan yang sama. Namun, mereka berasal dari golongan yang berbeda. Hinata berasal dari golongan Souke atau keluarga inti, sedangkan Neji berasal dari golongan Bunke. Sifat mereka juga sangat bertolak belakang, walaupun berasal dari Klan yang sama, sifat mereka sangatlah jauh berbeda. Hinata yang pemalu, dan Neji yang pemarah dan sombong.

Oke, sekarang kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tentang Hinata.

Sejak kecil, aku, Shino, dan Hinata bersahabat. Kami selalu bersama. Sampai akhirnya, kami tergabung dalam satu tim, yaitu Tim 8. Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang menggembirakan. Sebagai 3 orang sahabat, kami pun selalu berlatih bersama dan ditemani oleh guru kami, Kurenai. Kami selalu berpetualang bersama, jalan-jalan berkeliling desa bersama, menyelesaikan misi bersama, bertarung bersama, dan melakukan semua hal bersama. Akhirnya, kami bertiga pun saling jatuh cinta.

Aku dan Shino menyukai Hinata. Aku tidak peduli apakah Hinata akan memilihku atau tidak, yang penting aku bisa melihatnya bahagia. Aku dan Shino pun tidak tahu apakah Hinata menyukai salah satu dari kami berdua ataupun tidak menyukai siapapun. Dengan berat hati aku mengakui bahwa Shino memang lebih keren dan lebih tampan dariku, namun aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku tetap harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hinata dan mendapatkan cintanya ^^.

Nah, sekarang akan kuperkenalkan diriku lebih detail lagi.

Aku Kiba Inuzuka dan nomor ninjaku adalah #012620. Aku lahir pada tanggal 7 Juli dan umurku sekarang 16 tahun. Zodiakku Cancer, dan tinggi badanku 169,1 cm. Berat badanku 52,5 kg dan golongan darahku B. Hobiku adalah berjalan-jalan dengan Akamaru, anjing kesayanganku. Makanan kesukaanku adalah beef jerky dan gristle, pokoknya makanan apa saja asalkan makanan itu tidak lengket seperti permen karet, aku pasti suka!

Sekarang, aku akan memperkenalkan anjing kesayanganku, Akamaru, kepada kalian semua...

Akamaru, anjing ninja terhebat yang pernah kutemui sekaligus sahabat terbaikku. Akamaru adalah anjing pemberian ibuku saat aku masih kecil. Aku sendirilah yang memberikan nama kepadanya, walaupun aku lupa mengapa aku memberikan nama Akamaru kepadanya ^^, mungkin karena memang pada saat Akamaru sedang marah, maka warna bulunya akan berubah menjadi warna merah (AKA : merah). Sewaktu kecil, Akamaru adalah seekor anjing yang amat sangat lucu, sehingga semua orang yang melihatnya pun sepertinya merasa ingin untuk menyentuhnya dan bermain dengannya. Sekarang, Akamaru sudah tumbuh menjadi anjing ninja yang sangat kuat. Tubuhnya pun sangat tinggi dan besar, sehingga ia pun tak keberatan untuk kunaiki pada saat menyelesaikan sebuah misi ^^. Kemampuan bertarung yang dimilikinya pun melebihi anjing-anjing ninja yang lainnya, maka aku pun bangga mempunyai rekan anjing ninja seperti Akamaru. Pokoknya, Akamaru itu adalah anjing ninja yang sangat hebat!


	2. Chapter 2 : Love at First Sight

Dahulu, pada saat aku masih kecil, saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Akamaru, dari seberang sungai aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis. Aku menatapnya, dan seketika ia pun langsung membalas tatapanku dan wajahnya pun memerah. Kupikir, sepertinya anak perempuan itu memang seorang yang sangat pemalu. Anak perempuan itu menatapku, dan ia pun langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan cepat aku dan Akamaru pun berlari mengejarnya dan akhirnya kami pun sampai di sebuah daerah milik Klan Hyuuga. Aku pun akhirnya langsung tahu bahwa ternyata anak perempuan itu berasal dari Klan Hyuuga. Disitu, aku melihat anak perempuan itu masuk kedalam sebuah rumah besar. Aku dan Akamaru pun mengikutinya.

Namun, penjaga rumah itu pun marah.

"Hei! Sedang apa kalian kemari? Kalian pasti bukan berasal dari Klan kami. Pergi, sana!".

Dengan sedih aku dan Akamaru pun akhirnya pulang kerumah.

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Akamaru berniat untuk mengunjungi rumah Shino di daerah milik Klan Aburame. Setelah bersiap-siap dan meminta izin orangtuaku, aku dan Akamaru pun langsung bergegas pergi kerumah Shino. Saat sampai di rumah Shino, kami bertemu dengan ibunya dan ibunya mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"Shino! Ayo cepat, ada temanmu ingin bertemu denganmu!" teriak ibu Shino.

Shino keluar dari kamarnya dan menanyakan maksud kedatanganku kerumahnya. Aku mengatakan bahwa kemarin aku menemui seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis yang berasal dari Klan Hyuuga, dan aku meminta bantuan Shino untuk mempertemukan aku dengan anak perempuan itu. Shino mengangguk setuju dan ibunya pun memperbolehkannya pergi denganku. Aku merasa senang sekali.

Saat berjalan melewati sungai yang sama, aku dan Akamaru melihat anak perempuan yang kemarin baru saja kutemui.

"Shino, dialah anak perempuan yang kumaksud..." kataku.

"Oh, ayo kita ikuti dia!" jawab Shino. Kami bertiga pun langsung membuntuti kemana perginya anak perempuan itu.

Saat diikuti, ternyata anak perempuan itu masuk kedalam rumah yang sama.

"Kiba, setahuku, rumah yang semacam ini berarti rumah milik golongan Souke..." kata Shino.

"Hah? Souke? Apa itu?" aku bingung.

"Souke itu artinya keluarga inti atau keluarga utama di Klan Hyuuga. Setahuku begitu..."

"Shino, memangnya ada berapa macam keluarga yang ada di Klan ini?"

"2..."

"Apa saja?"

"Souke dan Bunke..."

"Kalau Bunke itu apa?"

"Hmm... Bunke itu apa, ya? Aku lupa..."

Tak lama kemudian, anak perempuan yang kami cari pun akhirnya keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri kami.

"Hmm... Selamat siang..." kata anak perempuan itu dengan wajah yang memerah. Manis sekali!

"Selamat siang..." balas Shino dengan terkagum-kagum. Shino pun langsung melepas kacamatanya.

Shino pun berbisik kepadaku.

"Wah, Kiba. Benar apa katamu... Manis sekali, ya! Hehehe..."

"Huh, dasar kau ini Shino..." jawabku kesal.

Aku pun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara dengan anak perempuan itu.

"Halo. Perkenalkan, aku Kiba Inuzuka. Siapa namamu?"

"... Namaku Hinata Hyuuga..." jawab anak perempuan itu.

"Oh, jadi namamu Hinata... Perkenalkan, aku Shino Aburame!" kata Shino dengan penuh semangat.

"... Sedang apa kalian kesini?" tanya Hinata.

"Jadi begini, temanku ini ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya dia pernah melihatmu dari seberang sungai..." kata Shino panjang lebar.

"Oh! Jadi Kiba itu... Anak laki-laki yang menatapku dari seberang sungai, dan membawa seekor anak anjing berwarna putih itu, ya?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Iya! Benar sekali! Kiba memang mempunyai seekor anak anjing berwarna putih yang bernama Akamaru..." jawab Shino.

"Wah, aku senang sekali! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kiba-kun!"

"Kiba... Kun?" aku bingung.

Kenapa dia bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Padahal, kami baru saja berkenalan...

"Iya, Kiba-kun! ... Kalian mau menjadi temanku?"

"Tentu saja!" teriak Shino.

"Kiba-kun, bagaimana denganmu? Mau menjadi temanku?"

"... Iya, aku mau menjadi temanmu... Hinata-chan..." jawabku.

Seketika itu wajah Hinata pun memerah. Apa dia malu karena perkataanku yang tadi, ya?

. . . . .

Langit pun sudah mulai gelap. Aku dan Shino memutuskan untuk pulang.

"... Hinata, kami pulang dulu, ya!" kataku.

"Daaaaaaaaah!" kata Shino.

Hinata pun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Manis sekali! Akhirnya ia pun kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Setelah aku mengantarkan Shino ke rumahnya, aku pun pulang. Dalam hati aku berpikir, mimpi apa ya aku semalam? Sampai-sampai aku bisa bertemu dengan anak perempuan semanis Hinata...


	3. Chapter 3 : Friends

Sejak saat itu, aku, Shino, dan Hinata pun berteman. Aku dan Shino pun lebih sering datang ke rumah Hinata. Sampai akhirnya tiba saatnya bagi kami untuk masuk sekolah, di Sekolah Ninja Konohagakure.

. . . . .

Pada saat seminggu sebelum hari pertama kami masuk sekolah, ketiga ibu kami pun sudah sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan sekolah anaknya.

Akhirnya, hari pertama masuk sekolah pun tiba.

. . . . .

Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, maka kedua orangtuaku dan kakakku mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Saat sampai, ternyata Hinata dan Shino berada disitu. Itu berarti, mereka akan berada di sekolah yang sama denganku! Aku merasa sangat senang.

. . . . .

Saat-saat pembagian kelas pun tiba. Aku dimasukkan ke kelas 1-A, dengan guru yang bernama Iruka Umino. Ternyata, Hinata dan Shino pun berada didalam kelas yang sama!

. . . . .

Di kelas 1-A, aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengan banyak teman. Mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Tenten, dan Neji Hyuuga. Jumlah murid di kelas kami ada 13 orang, termasuk aku, Hinata, dan Shino. Menurutku, kelas 1-A ini adalah kelas yang sangat menyenangkan. Semua muridnya menyenangkan, apalagi Naruto. Dia sangat suka bercanda dan sering membuat orang lain tertawa. Sekarang akan kuperkenalkan teman-teman sekelasku satu persatu, ya.

. . . . .

Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto tergabung dalam Tim 7 dengan guru bernama Kakashi Hatake. Ia berasal dari Klan Uzumaki, dan ia adalah seorang yatim piatu. Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal. Ayahnya dulu adalah seorang Hokage keempat, yaitu Minato Namikaze. Ayahnya meninggal dunia karena menyelamatkan desa Konoha dari serangan monster rubah berekor sembilan yang bernama Kyuubi dengan cara menyegelnya kedalam tubuh bayi Naruto. Beberapa tahun setelah kematian ayahnya, ibunya pun meninggal dan Naruto menjadi seorang anak yatim piatu yang kurang kasih sayang sehingga sangat suka mencari perhatian orang lain dengan tingkah lakunya yang nakal dan jahil. Oh ya, ternyata Naruto diam-diam menyukai Sakura... Naruto juga bisa mengeluarkan jurus/jutsu yang bernama Rasengan.

Sakura Haruno. Sakura adalah seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dan berasal dari Klan Haruno. Walaupun Naruto menyukainya dan selalu mencari perhatian dan berbuat baik padanya, namun dia tidak menanggapinya. Ia tergila-gila pada teman seregunya di Tim 7, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Dalam hal ini, Sakura mempunyai saingan berat, yaitu Ino.

Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke yang berasal dari Klan Uchiha ini adalah seorang ninja yang pendiam, dingin, dan cuek. Dia juga sangat hebat dalam bertarung. Sasuke hanya punya satu tujuan dalam hidupnya, yaitu membalaskan dendamnya dengan cara membunuh Itachi Uchiha, kakak kandungnya, yang telah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya di Klan Uchiha. Sasuke dapat mengeluarkan jurus/jutsu yang bernama Chidori dan ia mempunyai mata Sharingan.

Sai. Sai adalah ninja yang berkemampuan menggunakan jurus/jutsu dengan scroll. Kemampuan menggambarnya sangat hebat sehingga dalam waktu yang singkat ia pun bisa menyelesaikan gambarnya di dalam sebuah scroll. Sai bisa membuat gambarnya menjadi jurus/jutsu yang hebat dengan cara menggambar di sebuah scroll mengucapkan nama jurus/jutsu dan gambarnya itu pun akan menjadi hidup dan mengalahkan musuh yang sedang dihadapinya. Sebenarnya Sai ini tidak jelas berasal dari klan apa, namun yang kutahu, Sai adalah seorang Anbu. Hal yang unik dari Sai adalah kulitnya yang berwarna putih keabu-abuan.

Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru berasal dari Klan Nara dan ia merupakan seorang ninja yang ahli dalam mengendalikan bayangan. Kemampuannya menjadi sangat hebat jika ada bayangan. Maka, ia dijuluki ninja bayangan. Sebenarnya, Shikamaru sangatlah cerdas dan IQ nya melebihi rata-rata, namun ia adalah seorang yang pemalas...

Ino Yamanaka. Ino adalah saingan terberat Sakura dalam memperebutkan Sasuke dan berasal dari Klan Yamanaka. Keluarga Ino mempunyai sebuah toko bunga dan ia bekerja sebagai kasir disitu. Ino adalah seorang ninja yang centil dan suka merasa bahwa dirinya cantik...

Choji Akimichi. Choji adalah satu-satunya ninja yang berbadan gendut di kelas kami dan ia berasal dari Klan Akimichi. Hobinya hanya satu, yaitu makan, makan, dan makan... Ia bisa memanfaatkan bentuk badannya yang gendut menjadi sebuah jurus/jutsu yang mematikan, yaitu Human Boulder. Jurus/jutsu ini dapat melindas musuhnya dan bisa juga membuat musuh menjadi gepeng ^^. Walaupun memang sudah kenyataannya bahwa ia gendut, Choji sangat tidak menyukai jika ia diledek 'gendut' oleh teman-temannya. Jika diledek, maka ia akan marah dan membalas dengan kata-kata seperti ini: "Aku ini tidak gendut, tapi aku hanya seorang yang chubby (tembem)!"...

Rock Lee. Lee adalah seorang ninja yang tidak mahir mengendalikan chakra nya sehingga tidaklah mudah baginya untuk menggunakan sebuah jurus/jutsu. Namun kelebihannya adalah, kekuatan badannya yang sangat hebat. Ia tergabung dalam sebuah tim dengan guru bernama Might Guy. Lee berlatih dengan guru Guy dengan sangat keras untuk menguasai teknik Taijutsu, yaitu sebuah teknik bertarung yang tidak menggunakan chakra. Ternyata, Lee diam-diam menyukai Sakura...

Tenten. Tenten adalah ninja yang memiliki keahlian dalam menggunakan alat-alat bertarung ninja seperti Shuriken dan Kunai. Ia berlatih keras untuk lebih mahir dalam menggunakan alat-alat ninja tersebut. Tenten selalu menggunakan keahliannya itu untuk mengalahkan musuh. Tenten menyukai Neji dan tak seorang pun yang mengetahui hal tersebut ^^.

Neji Hyuuga. Neji berasal dari Klan Hyuuga, sama dengan Hinata, namun ia berasal dari golongan Bunke. Ia adalah seorang ninja yang pemarah dan sombong, sehingga banyak yang tidak menyukainya. Hal yang kubenci dari Neji adalah ia sering menghina Hinata. Neji adalah seorang ninja yang hebat dan juga mempunyai mata Byakugan seperti anggota Klan Hyuuga lainnya.

Oh ya, tinggal satu orang lagi yang lupa kuperkenalkan... ^^

Shino Aburame. Shino adalah ninja yang mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan serangga dan tergabung dalam tim-ku juga, yaitu Tim 8. Ia berasal dari Klan Aburame. Serangga-serangga yang menjadi rekannya bertarung ada didalam tubuhnya. Serangga-serangga tersebut dapat keluar dari mata Shino, hidung Shino, mulut Shino, dan dimanapun yang dia inginkan. Oleh karena itu Shino memakai kacamata hitam dan baju berlengan panjang yang sangat tertutup ^^. Sampai sekarang aku pun masih tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana serangga-serangga itu bisa hidup dan berjalan-jalan di dalam tubuhnya... Satu lagi, Shino adalah saingan terberatku dalam memperebutkan Hinata...

Nah, sudah kuperkenalkan semua teman sekelasku, kan? ... Kembali ke cerita! ^^

. . . . .


End file.
